The present invention relates in general to fences, and, more particularly, to modular fences.
Fences have been used for many years to demark land boundaries, to enclose areas, as decorations, for privacy, and the like. Accordingly, there are many forms of fences available. Examples of such fences are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,255, 3,454,262, 3,648,981, 3,933,311, 4,063,714 and many other disclosures. While these known structures are quite useful, they have several drawbacks which prevent the use thereof under a wide variety of conditions. For example, those fences which utilize panels may be susceptible to being damaged by high winds, and those fences which do not include panels may be easily climbed and thereby breached.
A further drawback to many known fences is the difficulty associated with the setting up of such fences. This setup difficulty is especially important in those known fences having highly decorative features. Such fences often require skilled workmen to perform the setup, thereby increasing the cost of such fences.
Yet another drawback to known fences is the difficulty of setting up such fences on uneven terrain. The known panel-type fences are especially difficult to set up upon uneven terrain.